


Broken Strings

by sakurachan811



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: He kisses her like he's dying, like it'll kill him if he stops.
Relationships: Sebastian Shvagenbagen/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Broken Strings

At first when she started coming around, he looked different. His standard suit was long gone, replaced by long-sleeved shirts, sweaters and jeans. it looked like a few peices were raided from Ches' closet, his hair was growing out. "Looks good." She says, ruffling his bangs. It was an adjustment, she had only known him under his father’s thumb. She doesn't know if he still wants to date her, if that was an obligation forced on him too. She doesn't know how to ask that, if she should just be happy for being his friend, and for a time she is. Whenever he wants, whenever he needs, Juliette wants to be there for him. They were standing in what could generously be called the kitchen. Glam had said something so funny that she couldn't help but laugh with her head tossed back, he leaned down and kissed her. It was nothing more than a peck on cheek, but oh how she missed that. He jumps back as if burned, stuttering out an apology, cursing as he tries to wipe up the flour he spilled. She crouches down to help help him, and that was it. 

Physical affection starts flying freely: hugs and kisses, handholding and hair touches. He soaks up touch like he's starving for it. She kisses him most often, just because she can. One day he hugs her and she notices how tall he's getting, she's barely up to his chest now, she wasn't that suprised by his muscles, even though they're also recent. Glam was lean and strong from running across town and hauling heavy music equipment. Sebastian had been strong from hauling himself up and down a rope for months, that and running from one end of the town to the other every night.

The shift in their relationship starts on on a Wednesday afternoon, Ches is at conservatory, Lydia's buying Chinese food, Ches' mom is bar hopping. They were curled up together on the couch, just kissing, slow and sweet. She feels good being able to give him this. Love and affection come in many forms. He treats Juliette shyly, worshipful almost. She shifts to get a better angle and Glam groans into the kiss. God, what a wonderful sound that was, if they don't stop now she just might do something drastic. She wants to be closer, wants there to be no space at all between them. Glam moves his hand from her face to rest on her hip, then he freezes. 

"If, if you don't have to if you don't want-" 

She kisses him quiet, but he's the one who breaks it off with a gasp when she slides into his lap. She had orchestral recital today, so there's not a lot of between her underwear and his clothed erection. She thinks back to the look on his face when she walked in wearing that, Lydia just rolled here eyes and muttered something about lovesickness. She settles fully on his lap, shifting so she could soothe the clenching ache she feels. His erection was now pressed firmly up against the seat of her underwear. She wondered if he could feel how wet she was through his jeans. She definitely didn't have a problem being able to feel the heat and size of him. 

"Oh-oh god, Juliette." 

He rolls his hips up while she clutches at his shoulders for dear life. All she can hear is the sound of Glam’s harsh breathing and quiet gasps. His hips buck up again as she grinds down to meet his, she finds a pace and loses it again when Glam tries to swing his hips up to meet hers in earnest—it messes up the rhythm so first his thrusts are too brief. But then he adjusts so that he meets her every thrust, after a time his thrusts pick up speed--her vision explodes, white starbursts behind her closed lids, she becomes aware of the words leaving her lips. A mixture of "Please Sebastian," and "That feels so good Glam, " and a litany of 'please' and 'more'. 

She kisses him again and this time feels how his mouth goes open and slack under hers. His hips snap up once, twice, three more times. Even through her underwear and his jeans between them she can feel when he orgasms, there's a rush of heat and dampness. Glam cries out just once, his voice catching on her name like a sob. His arms tighten around her like a vice, Glam goes still, the muscles in his arms twitching spasmicly against her. His hips still twich up, like his body wants to keep going but can't. Glam keeps petting her hair and kissing at the side of her neck. It's- she doesn't know what she expected from him, to be selfish? To paw at her from the word 'go'?

She had no idea she could ever be this sore, her thighs are still shaking as Glam attempts to catch his breath. This is going take a while, with a herculean effort he scoops his arms underneath her boneless body and strains so she's pulled off of his lap with no real effort on her part. Normally this’d be easy, but it’s like picking up a boulder while he's this exhausted and still so sweat slick. 

As great as that felt- Christ when did he learn to do that? They didn't have time to bask in the afterglow for long. If anyone walked in it be obvious what they'd done, their disheveled hair, sweaty skin and kiss swollen lips. Most damning was the obvious damp spot on Glam's jeans. Glam huffed and raked a hand through his disheveled hair, combing his bangs up off his sweaty forehead. Neither of you were keeping track of time, but Juliette's best estimate is that she and Glam about half an hour to get it together before Lydia comes back. 

She doesn't have a problem, all she has to do is fix her hair and wipe the sweat and ruined makeup off, besides her dress hides how soaked her panties are. After ten minutes of in the bathroom, she's good to go. She opens the bathroom door to see that Glam was finished getting changed and waiting for his turn to get cleaned up. She blushes still when she sees him standing there, god he was handsome, still flushed and disheveled. She moves to let him in and he smiles as she passes.


End file.
